When The Snow Melts
by heyitsnoor
Summary: Socially - awkward Toshiro meets Hinamori , a bubbly and very friendly girl.  What will happen when drama&rumors&gossip threaten his first friendship? Will Hinamori be able to let go of some bad memories?   Will they end up falling for eachother?


Chapter 1.

[ Different ]

"Hi I'm Hinamori Momo, but you can call me Momo if you want "

Toshiro looked up from his book to see a girl around his age, a surprised look on his face. Who was this girl? And why was she talking to him? "What's wrong?" the girl asked wondering if she said something wrong. Toshiro still in awe of someone talking to him quickly tried remembering her name. Hina –something. Hinamo… Hinamori! _Like peach tree? Well she does seem sweet. _He thought

"Sorry. I apologize, I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, I am known to people as Toshiro." He mumbled, without looking directly at her. He never really knew how to act very social or what to say in a conversation. Since Toshiro was a small child he was always different, with his snow-white hair and his ice-blue eyes he stood out in a crowd. Especially during school most of the kids would stay away, he was different and different wasn't normal. People would always make fun of him for his looks.

_Toshiro?_ _Meaning winter? It does suit his eyes though_. Momo thought as she stared at the boy.

"Would you like some suika?" Momo asked, "We have a lot at home."

"…Sure." _How did she know watermelon was my favourite fruit_, Shiro wondered.

• • • •

"Can I call you Shiro?" Hinamori questioned her mouth full of watermelon, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Shiro?" Toshiro asked, finally looking at her directly.

Instantly, her soft brown eyes met his hard ice-blue ones. Toshiro expected her to look away. People always did, but this girl was different. She continued looking and said, "Yep. Shiro. Like my friend, Shiro." Hinamori watched as his eyes widened at the words "my friend". Cautiously, he said, "Momo. My friend…Momo." The last word was barely a whisper, and Momo giggled. Shiro watched as her entire face lit up. He liked when she smiled, he hoped he could make her do it more.

• • • •

"Shiro, let's do something fun! " Momo announced after a few minutes of silence. Shiro was about to go back to reading, but her voice reminded him that she was still there. He struggled as he tried hastily stuffing his book inside his already crowded bag, but began speaking anyway.

"Y-yes of course. S-sorry. I apologize. "He stammered as he quickly leapt up. In his haste to get up, Shiro tripped over his laces. His eyes widened as he saw where he was falling. Onto Momo.

Momo saw Shiro falling and shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to see where she was going to fall. After landing on what felt like grass, and feeling Shiro above her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw for the first time how close they were. Their noses couldn't be more than 2 centimeters away and all she could see were his bright blue-white eyes. Her cheeks turned slightly pink

Shiro blushed furiously seeing their position and got up continually apologizing for falling.

"I'm so sorry. I apologize. I am so clumsy. I should have been more –"Shiro." She interrupted.

"Yes?" Shiro didn't dare look at her for fear of what she might say.

"It's okay. It was an accident, I understand." She assured, "but can you help me up? "

Shiro nodded his head and reached out to pull her upward. She was very light and practically flew into his arms.

Momo realized two things at that moment.

One. Shiro was very strong, even though he didn't look it with his lanky-looking build.

And Two. Her ankle was sprained. She figured out the second one when she tried stepping away from him and almost ended up falling as her ankle failed her. Luckily, Shiro caught her right before she hit concrete.

"Is your ankle hurt?" Shiro inquired, his eyes filled with worry.

" Uhh. No, I think I'll be fine for now." She responded. And as if to prove her point she slowly stepped away from him and out of his arms.

"I think I'll be okay, I just need to step lighter with my right fooOOOT!" Momo said then shrieked as she felt herself falling once again. This time, however, Shiro caught her and lifted her up bridal-style.

Momo protested, "No! It's fine. I'll be fine. My house isn't too far anyway." But he just held on started walking, "This was my fault. I can carry you home, don't worry. "He insisted. When she realized he wasn't going to let go anytime soon she stopped protesting and started directing him where to go. Momo gazed up at his eyes and hair. They were so different, but then again maybe she needed different.

• • • •

It was one of those chilly fall afternoons, and all Momo was wearing was a short sleeved shirt with the word HAPPY written on it. She snuggled closer to Shiro trying to get some warmth. She felt him stiffen as she pressed closed to him but he slowly relaxed and just held her tighter. Soon Momo was comfy, and started to drift off, listening to his heartbeat. _Thump Thump Thump._

Shiro was silent as he walked for he liked hearing the crunch as his shoes hit the crisp autumn leaves. Stealing a glance at Momo, he realized she had fallen asleep and was shivering. He walked over to a bus stop nearby and set her down gently on the bench. Slowly, as to not wake her, he shrugged off his hoodie and laid it over her. She shifted slightly in his arms wrapping the hoodie around her. He picked her back up and started walking once more; they were almost to her house according to the directions she had given Toshiro before. Momo started mumbling something in her sleep, but Shiro couldn't quite make it out.

"Shrrm. Shhirr...Shurro...Shiro." Shiro froze. _Did she just...No I must have misheard. We just met, she couldn't have been talking about me, _he thought, trying to settle his mind, _I'm not even that good looking. _Which was untrue, but he didn't know most of his female classmates had crushes on him. Shiro just never understood they're advances. He thought they were just trying to make fun of him in a new way, they really weren't but he would probably never understand that. As his mind raced he looked back down at her and right that moment Momo snuggled closer, leaning her face on his chest and mumbled, "My Shiro".

Toshiro stared at her in amazement. This girl was so... different. First she actually talks to him, and then she gives him a nickname and now this? The white-haired boy looked down at the petite friendly girl in his arms. _She isn't just different_, he thought, _she was his Momo, and_ _she was special. _


End file.
